


谈话

by QinLian



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, bottom Orm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: “过后我们得谈谈。”亚瑟说。





	谈话

**Author's Note:**

> 电影，年上，纯pwp

“过后我们得谈谈。”亚瑟说。

谈什么？你是个独裁者？很抱歉拿走王冠？我比你更合适？奥姆妄自揣测，但是不，亚瑟不会说的，从他显露仁慈的时候，奥姆就看到了一位新的君主。

海主低下头，铁链锵然作响，他是个囚徒。

“嗨。”奥姆抬起头时，新王蹲在他面前。他不戴皇冠，不着披风，但先王的鳞甲在他胸前熠熠生辉，金光灿灿。

奥姆有心扑上去撕咬他的喉咙，可王子的矜持束缚了他。他提醒自己是有身份的人，而新王却像低劣的吸气种的一样毫不在意地蹲着。

他们怎么能臣服这样的野种？奥姆在心底嗤笑着，说：“我们没什么好谈的。”

亚瑟点点头，挑起一根粗重的眉毛。“你们关人的方式真落后。”他眼神逡巡，海神啊，他在找话题。奥姆难以置信，他像个多年没见的熟人一样尴尬地同囚犯找话题。

“你们可以，咳，退下了。”他装模作样的，向卫兵挥了挥手。奥姆向七位先王发誓，他也许是个国王，但他从来不知道怎么当国王。

卫兵在他生涩的指令下游走了，留下几条松弛的铁链，缓缓漂落在周围。

而亚瑟，他新奇地瞧着铁链在浮力下晃晃悠悠，好像在水底下打了一架他还没看够似的。

奥姆再也没法掩饰表情，他瞧着他哥像瞧着一个完全无法沟通的新物种。“你到底要谈什么？”行，如果这是亚瑟让他松口的计谋，那他成功了。

“咳……”亚瑟忙着假装自己没走神，“那个，我不知道你们是什么传统，但是在地上我们挺看重兄弟感情的。”

所以？这次奥姆挑起一根淡金色的眉毛。

“我希望我们能和好，真的，我不想把我弟弟关起来。你看妈妈也不想，所以我说，我们是不是可以……清清肠然后……你懂吗？”亚瑟向他投以真诚的目光。

“清什么？”

“清……清理想法。”

“你想听我的想法？”奥姆冷笑道，”你拿到三叉戟，你打败了我，你是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，我完全服从于你。”

“呃啊……”国王翻着毫不尊贵的白眼，“你是寄宿学校的小学生吗？”

“我曾经是七海的领主。”

操。亚瑟痛苦地想，我们可能语言不通。

“不要再浪费你的时间，”奥姆说，“亚特兰蒂斯不容许失败者，我们是敌人，不是兄弟。”

他昂起头，即使跪着，也保持住了王族的倨傲。亚瑟认识这种骄傲，他看到更年幼的自己，被个子最高的男生推在地上，也骄傲地抬着头，记得父亲说自己是不一样的孩子。

噢，亚瑟立刻就心软了，这些打斗、阴谋、战争，有什么意义呢？他颇含情谊地端详奥姆：“你瞧，我们其实很像。”

 

事情是怎么发展到这个地步的？奥姆原本期盼一场刑讯，但事实是亚瑟抓着他的下巴，仿佛在爱抚一只宠物水母。

在他唇下抚摸的那根拇指，过分温柔，像那个他期冀已久却希望破灭的兄长。如今他似乎梦想成真，却已经不再有这样的梦想了。他用力地挣扎着，试图拒绝胜利者的玩笑。亚瑟捧住他的脸，充满爱意的眼神告诉他这不是笑话。

他被迫接受这个吻，海王宽厚的嘴唇衔着他的下唇，水流从他们的呼吸间流过，跟着他打开的齿关冲进口腔。奥姆绝不会承认是他亲自张开嘴，这全部归咎于亚瑟的胡须，蹭得他嘴唇发痒。他张开嘴，一半地表人的气味卷过他的舌头，那是没有海水稀释的气味，浓厚像海底火山的硫磺。

亚瑟啧啧有声地吻他。“你挺喜欢的。”他说。奥姆一边喘气，一边冷冷地瞥着他，提醒他不要在言语上太过越界。

“好的，好的。”亚瑟嘶声叹气，嗓音已经令人震颤地低沉起来，“你不喜欢说话……那这个怎么样？”他像个得志小人一样坏笑，一口咬在奥姆光滑的下巴上，王子吃痛抗议，但他同时是个战犯，他没有条件阻止国王的亲吻继续落在他脖子和领口上。

“真碍事。”亚瑟想扯他的领口，但鳞甲坚韧不破，年长的男人转而找起了下摆，把软甲推上他的胸口。

海水抚过他赤裸的前胸，无法隔开亚瑟火辣的视线，奥姆脸红了，既有情欲也有羞愤。假如他在地上生活过，他就会知道亚瑟棕黄的眼珠像什么：现在俯在他身上的是一只猎豹。

“宝贝弟弟，”他哥哥歪着头说，“亚特兰蒂斯人都这么白，还是只有你？”

奥姆怒视他，这一刻他不是国王，在奥姆愤懑的心目中，他是王国边界不懂尊上的贱民。

亚瑟咧嘴一笑：“噢，对，不喜欢说话……”他嘟囔道，响亮地亲了一下奥姆浅色的乳晕。反响激烈，奥姆震怒地向后退，用力挥动手腕，但铁链的另一头还卡着长戟。

噢……亚瑟打从心里感到爱怜，他年轻的、同母异父的弟弟，像个生涩的新手，却显然不是什么处子。他伸长舌尖舔着奥姆胸口的乳头，眼睛却直向上瞟，盯着奥姆的脸。片刻后在他上方的蓝眼睛退缩了，牢牢紧闭，从下颌的线条能看出奥姆咬紧的后槽牙。

不论什么反应都不会影响亚瑟欣赏他白皙的皮肤，守塔人儿子有双麦色粗粝的手掌，在水里仿佛抹了桐油，亲昵地揉搓他的腰。他裸露的上身原本有些冷，这下温暖地发热起来，亚瑟技巧高超的唇舌起了作用，他的尾椎一阵阵敏感的酥麻，但他仍想反抗，想对抗敌人带来的舒适快感。

亚瑟无法钻到他脑子里去，那里是一团乱麻，奥姆在质问自己为什么躺在这里，为什么屈服于高大私生子的淫威。与此同时，在他脑海后方，一个小小的声音问道：他们有润滑脂吗？

奥姆狠狠地扇了那个声音一巴掌，但不可否认的是，他开始勃起了。

亚瑟显然也注意到了，他听见掩盖不住的笑声。奥姆猛地睁开眼，亚瑟在扒他的裤子，也许他对上衣无能为力，但他解男人的裤子不知道为啥熟门熟路。很快奥姆同样淡金色的耻毛漂浮在水里，亚瑟夸张地眨了眨眼：“你们亚特兰蒂斯人不穿内裤？”

“内什么？”奥姆问。

亚瑟愉快地打了个呼哨，显然平日里作风狂放。“噢，忘了吧！这是好事！”他宽大的手掌拍在奥姆的屁股上，囚犯低呼，扯动锁链叮铃铃地作响。

在这之前，他还从来没被人打过屁股，他们的父母也没有。奥姆看他兄长的眼神甚至带有一丝惊恐，怀疑他是个变态。亚瑟哈哈大笑，扯着他脖子上的链条把他拽回来，奥姆在他面前喘着气，爆发出一股子色厉内荏的姿态：“我警告你，”他低吼，“别做多余事。”

这又惹出亚瑟的一阵大笑。“你没有情趣，”海王眯着眼说，“这绝对有必要。”他又捏了奥姆的屁股，这次把手指贴在上面，像捏女人的胸部，不知不觉地往深沟里陷去。奥姆手足无措地扭动，最让他惊恐的是亚瑟说的对，他有感觉，他对这种狂乱、粗野、没有章法的爱抚有可怕的快感，正在力图冲破他的顽抗。

他颤抖地骂出一句亚特兰蒂斯语，亚瑟很有兴趣一样要他再说一遍。“下海沟的野种。”他嘶声骂道，当事人把这个词放在舌尖上品了品，赞同地点点头：“没错，我是下过海沟，你想象不到的。”

奥姆震惊于他的无耻，他为亚特兰蒂斯的未来担忧，但在此之前，亚瑟低下头，舔了一道他的腹股沟，然后舔他半勃起的阴茎。

奥姆发出的声音很怪，像中了麻醉又瘫软着被吓坏了。如果亚瑟以一个上位者的姿态，用抚摸和亲吻来戏弄他，那他无话可说。但是，操，他们新任的国王开始舔他的阴茎，那架势要让他爽到灵魂出窍不会罢休。乱七八糟的胡茬扎着他的大腿，他头皮发麻。

古老先王的语言从他嘴里一串串滚出，不是什么好话，但在亚瑟听起来，像断断续续地在用意大利语唱歌。他分神听了半天，没有听见自己想要的，于是丢下活计贴到奥姆面前。“叫我，”他热切地要求道，“我叫亚瑟库瑞。”

“滚开，亚瑟，”奥姆红着眼，“我知道你叫什么。”

亚瑟高兴地在他脸上亲了一口，转回头继续吸他的老二。他含得又深又猛，奥姆拽着铁链叫他的名字，连串亚特兰蒂斯语的咒骂在囚室里回响，他猜这可能是尊贵皇室能学到的所有骂人话，现在全用来招呼他的口活。

“总不能有这么差吧？”他含着奥姆发硬的阴茎说，胡子乱糟糟地拥着两个卵蛋。奥姆再没有这么直接地感受过声带的震颤，他可耻地渗出一点前液，立刻被亚瑟舔掉了。

这就糟了，亚瑟终于发现他喜欢什么，总要发出些无意义的音节，嗯一下，或者哼一声，深喉时让他顶在嗓子眼里。他兄长的口腔像四处游走的手掌一样火热，还毫无征兆地振动，奥姆自暴自弃，他整个人麻得发木，呻吟着往另一个人嘴里顶过去。现在就算是在战场上，他也不会停下来。

亚瑟也喜欢他这样，半阖着眼情迷意乱地摆腰，梳好的背头散乱着。他的宝贝弟弟英俊好看，亚特兰娜的蓝眼睛在他眼眶里像两汪水。“亚瑟……亚瑟！”他叫道。亚瑟激烈地回应他，把他的老二舔得像圣诞节棍子糖，直让他大叫着射在嘴里。

他咽下去了，也没有什么不好的，左右不会比一扎啤酒更难咽。奥姆像离岸的平民大口喘气，从他牙白的胸口到脖颈，弥漫着一片狼狈的潮红。亚瑟凑上来，抚摸他的头发，给他一点喘息的机会，然后他埋下头，奥姆几乎以为他要再来一次，但是那嘴唇继续下移，越过会阴，来到了褶皱的入口，温热地舔了一下。

奥姆坐起身，海神啊他想干什么。可亚瑟从他大腿间竖起一根手指：“嘘……在你喊停之前，我和你保证一下，如果我继续你不会后悔的，好吗？”

海王宽厚的手掌托着他的臀瓣，奥姆诚实地点了点头，他可以不喜欢亚瑟（也许没有那么不喜欢），但他能相信他。亚瑟用舌头和一根拇指扩开他的后穴，舌尖灵活地向里钻。他也不知道为什么有人能像舔糖罐一样吸这种地方，现在他唯一后悔的事就是没在嘴上拉个拉链，亚瑟库瑞作证他的尖叫能传到海沟。

他的脑仁都要被舔出来了，支撑上身的手肘在硬地板上隐隐作痛，即使这样他也盯着亚瑟看，因为他移不开眼。亚瑟也盯着他，他们的视线在半途上纠缠，亚瑟晃着头吸他的洞，一边用色欲深沉的眼神操他，一边伸手撸自己的老二。

这景象让他眼神发直无法呼吸，他看不见亚瑟显然勃起的阴茎，但亚瑟的手臂在底下来回耸动，健壮的胸口上也攀起红晕，填满纹身间小麦色的空白。

“操，亚瑟……操。”他仰头呻吟，亚瑟离开了他的大腿，扶着阴茎顶进被舔得湿软的穴口。奥姆气喘吁吁地低语，小声咒骂，他的肩膀失力地塌下来，手肘还支在地上，腰背撑出一个紧绷的弓形。

“希望你还撑得住。”亚瑟好心提醒他，但动作毫不留情。

奥姆想不出怎么回答他，好像选任何一个答案都会被嘲笑，他没有说话，白了一个眼刀。亚瑟歪过头耸耸肩：“随便你了。”

他抬起奥姆的腿，那是战士的双腿，柔韧有力。他的手指在大腿上打着圈，嘴唇贴在膝弯侧，他每亲一下，裹着他的软肉就紧上一紧。奥姆下巴压在胸口，朝他迷茫地看过去，亚瑟向他俯下身的时候，他反而转开脸。

亚瑟猜他可能在害羞，于是更用力地掰开他的腿。奥姆不能忽视他们胸口紧贴的火热和压到深处的阴茎，还有抽动时海王卷曲的毛发蹭在他卵袋下的刺痛。他又硬了，前端的遗精浪费在海水里。

他也可以小点声，只要亚瑟不要靠在他耳边喘气，把温热的水流都吹在他颈项边，也许他还能保持一点理智，不要跟着屁股里抽插的节奏哽咽哀鸣。亚瑟的性爱带着一股野路子，攻势猛烈，唯一的目的是令人目眩的性高潮。

为此他在这种色情事上技巧不断，甚至喉头滚动讲起私密的下流话。而奥姆无从抵抗，尽管比前一次坚持得久，还是很快就射了。亚瑟搂着他的腰把他扶起来，要他坐在自己腿上，难忍的深度让他又喊起混乱的亚特兰蒂斯语，大部分是在诅咒他哥哥阴茎的长度。

亚瑟沿着他的脊椎来回安抚。“嘿……宝贝弟弟。”他嘴上在安慰他，向上顶的动作却一点都不慢，任凭奥姆发泄般哭叫着，“奥姆，帮我个忙，我还硬着呢……”

奥姆要是神志清醒必定知道兄长在哄他，但他被操成浆糊的脑子一心只想解脱，于是王子罕见听话地骑上了别人的老二。他扶住哥哥的肩膀，前后摆动，开始追逐第三波头晕目眩的高潮。

 


End file.
